1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bindings adapted to retain a boot on a gliding or rolling apparatus, such as a ski, a snowboard, a roller skate, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Generally speaking, when a user wears flexible boots to operate the apparatus, whether it be a ski, snowboard, or roller skate, e.g., each boot is retained by a binding provided with one or more linkages, such as one or more straps with buckles.
To be able to put on or remove the boot, i.e., to affix the boot to the binding, or to remove it therefrom, each linkage can be opened or closed. Moreover, the length of the linkage can be adjusted.
In general, a linkage includes two bands each attached on a respective side of the binding, as well as a device for tightening the linkage. A manual action on a button, buckle, lever or other member of the device enables the linkage to be opened.
Closing the linkage requires the user to adjust the position of a band with respect to the tightening device, then to introduce the band into the device, and then to reduce the length of the linkage, in particular by means of a lever for driving the band located on the device. To do this, the user generally needs to bend his/her body and lower limbs, and to use both hands.
Therefore, closing the linkage can be an arduous task and a waste of time for the user.